Secrets: The Revolution
by dark-prisim
Summary: (Sequel to Secrets) Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. The girl who won the Hunger Games. The girl who hates Finnick Odair. "We're not going to win" Katniss shook her head as she narrowed her eyes at him. "We can at least try" Finnick says.
1. Hello Nerds

**Not the most interesting chapter, but there will be drama to come! I posted a trailer before this chapter for the people who specifically read the first fanfiction I wrote – this is a sequel. I hope you enjoy the unfolding story, It'll be much better than the first.**

She almost forgot she was screaming.

The way her body snapped up from her ever so bitter slumber, and her damp face glistened in the summer sunlight streaming through the small cracks of the velvet curtains.

Ah, just another nightmare.

She frowned at stared at the door hesitantly, as if she was waiting for someone. Peeta, perhaps. He would normally come to this woman's side during the long and painful nights. But no one came.

No has come for four nights.

This was Katniss Everdeen. She is eighteen years old and lives in Panem, District 12. Her father died in a mining accident and she only has her mother and sister to love. Scratch that. She only has her sister to love. She survived the Hunger Games. Twice. Katniss now stays at District 13 seeing little of her friends. Well, if they still are her friends of course. She misses Peeta.

.

"Better than nothing" Gale raised one shoulder than dropped it, hiding his smile as he watched Katniss's face of utter disgust.

"Easy for you to say" Katniss rolled her eyes and nudged him in the arm. They slipped into their seats of an empty table, not that anyone would want to sit next to them anyway.

This was the first time Katniss had actually come out of her room for the long – ever so long – four days of District 13. Food was provided to everyone in the District. Sometimes the food was Capitol standards. Other times, it was inedible.

"What's been going on while I was in jeopardy?" Katniss had asked, slushing the brown mixture of food around in the plastic bowl.

Gale shrugged and scooped some slosh into his mouth with a tight smile, receiving a small grimace from Katniss. "The usual" Gale replied and scowled. Katniss was sure it was the food that got him to do that or just something that went wrong already.

"And what's the usual?" Katniss branched out, wanting answers. She picked up her plastic cup and sipped some hot chocolate and then she started to pinch pieces of her bread roll and dip them into the drink.

Gale sighed and looked both ways as if he was crossing the street. "Look Katniss, I'm not supposed to tell you. Especially here" he whispered, leaning forward.

Katniss opened her mouth to say something. But of course someone or something just had to interfere.

"Hey nerds" Johanna smirked slipping next to Gale, clutching on to her tray of slosh.

Finnick just nodded and slid awkwardly next to Katniss's side.

Katniss frowned and examined both of them, mirroring Gale. It felt like she hadn't seen Finnick Odair in months, when in reality she had seen him a few days ago. Maybe it was fact that they all looked different in the arena or Katniss's anger towards their foul lies. Whatever it may be, it was bugging her.

"I'm sorry, can we help you?" Katniss asked harshly, frowning at them both.

"Yeah, you can help us," Finnick answered slowly turning his focus over to Katniss. It felt like his voice had changed during the five days. Most likely, his tone had changed because he was sick of Katniss acting like poisonous bitch, although he had thought she wasn't acting. "Stop being such a- "

"Finnick" Johanna sighed, quickly reminding him. She made a cautious gesture with her eyes.

"Sorry" he muttered in response, looking away from Katniss and down at his tray.

"Look we really need seats Everdeen. We saved your life. I know it's too much to ask for, but we have nowhere to sit" Johanna explained.

Johanna hadn't changed as much as Finnick. Well mentally she hadn't. But her hair had started to grow again, streaming just past her shoulders, her features seemed to look sharper and defined.

Katniss cocked her eyebrows at her. "You didn't tell me" she said quietly.

"Well I'm sorry there were cameras everywhere" Johanna frowned, raising her voice slightly. She grabbed her fingers tightly around the edges of her tray.

"Right" was Katniss's response. Katniss didn't why kept pushing her only friends away. It was like some weird urge, and technically it wasn't their fault that she didn't know about it.

"Fine" Johanna muttered under breath.

"Now if you excuse us, we'll be making some _more_ plans without you" she smirked sarcastically removing herself from the table. "Gale" she offered him a brief nod and chuckled slightly at his confusion. And at that she quipped around, her brunette hair flicking slightly off her shoulder.

"Finn" Johanna called, looking back.

Finnick gave Katniss one last look. He seemed to have sympathy in his eyes. "Lover boy" his words of farewell as he stalked over to Johanna.

Katniss sighed and stared at the couple walking away, Finnick didn't look back. Not once.

"What was that?" Gale had spoken after a while.

"Johanna Mason, District Four. Finnick Odair, District Seven" Katniss answered, still staring at them as they disappeared into a hallway.

"I know" Gale nodded, pushing his tray aside. "How does Johanna know my name?" he asked taking a sip from his cup.

_Finnick you little-_

"Katniss?"

"Hm? Oh." Katniss stuttered and slowly shrugged her shoulders innocently. It obviously worked.

"And Lover boy? What's that supposed to mean?"

"How am I supposed to know Gale?" Katniss droned, scooping the remains of Gale's bowl into hers. No matter how the food tasted she would never let it go to waste.

Gale watched her take his food and said nothing.

"We're supposed to see Plutarch Heavansbee at noon" Gale changed the topic. "With Johanna and Finnick. It's important" he informed her, and said it as if he rehearsed it many times.

Katniss didn't mind having a chat with Plutarch, just the fact that Finnick was going to be there. "Why?" she questioned taking a painful swallow of the mush from her plate.

"It's a Secret"


	2. Peeta and Annie

Time had passed before they knew it, and noon arrived sooner than anyone had expected. Katniss started to hear lightning strikes in the back of her mind. Twelve times.

"Katniss," Plutarch smiled rubbing his hands together warmly "Good to see you out of hibernation" he nodded obviously pleased that Katniss made the effort to join them. Well Gale made the effort. He practically had to pull her across half the hallway.

Katniss simply nodded at his words, slightly offended of the context of 'hibernation'.

Johanna, Finnick, Beetee and a few others hardly filled the large room. Shelves were lined against the walls with foreign books and important documents surrounding the large glass tabletop placed in the centre. The flooring was tiled with creamy marble and decorated with four matching pillars in each corner. A large television was plastered onto the far back wall in between two automatic doors.

"I've called you all here, for a revolution" Plutarch starts. "A rebellion against the Capitol" his eyes flicker over to Katniss and she nods again, not exactly sure how to react. _Rebellion against the Capitol… _

"All districts, expect for Two, are at war. They're not suppling the Capitol any of their goods, so they are slowly starting to fall."

"You will be travelling to District Eight, one of the poorest Districts in Panem. They are struggling to stay alive with the wounded, dead and traitors" he explains. "I assume Beetee can hack in the Capitol's televised systems and we would be able to broadcast propos for the rest of Panem to show you're still alive and active"

Katniss looks over to her right, watching her allies' expressions. Gale stood tall with an unreadable expression; he was most likely used to this by now. Back at District 12 miners were strictly trained and commanded. Johanna was smiling, as her arms were tightly folded against her chest and if you looked closely you could see her fingers twitch. Beetee had his hand slapped at the back of his neck as he massaged parts of his sore shoulders. Finnick seemed to be concentrating, well it may have been concentrating or just a simple frown.

"So you're sending us back in to the 'battlefield'? Right after we risked our lives, twice, in the Hunger Games?"

Plutarch chuckles as if it was all a joke, "Finnick" he shakes his head "This is not the Hunger Games anymore"

Finnick's frown fades slightly and he looks at the floor as Plutarch speaks to him. "The Hunger Games… Just a show. Now this, this is what you call reality. I'm not so sure you will like it" Plutarch sighs facing the truth.

"That goes for all you" Plutarch frowns watching Johanna snicker and she quickly collects herself and bites the insides of her cheeks.

Plutarch withdrawals a deep breath and continues, "Now-"

"Hush, hush, hush" Effie busts through the door suddenly, clutching onto some important looking papers and looking frantic.

She was taking twice as much steps than a normal person would in a short distance. She wore white stockings printed with ice blue snowflakes and glossy blue pumps. Effie wore a tight pencil skirt with frills at the ends and an oversized beige winter coat with faux fur lining the collar and sleeves. Her wig was white and accessorised with blue snowflakes similar to her stockings.

Effie was still alive, somehow.

"Effie!" Plutarch insists

"Hush!" she almost yells and lunges over to the television remote. "Just watch! My, my, this is quite important" she breathes and shakes her head in disappointment as the screen flickers to a burst of color.

Others rush in behind her, all chattering with excitement maybe and gossiping among themselves. Most were obviously from the Capitol and others were from the Districts. The room flickered into darkness.

Nothing could be important at this moment. It may have been important, but all just the same sort of '_important_'. For instance: more Capitol bombings. War footage. Propaganda. An ominous message from President Snow.

So it's almost entertaining to see Ceaser Flickerman's, the eternal host of the Hunger Games, with his painted face and sparkly suit, preparing to give an interview.

The camera slowly pulls back to reveal the regular stage and two plush seats and two people seated in them.

Katniss and Finnick step forward suddenly more interested in the television now.

Katniss creates a strange sound, a mixture of a gasp and yell. Peeta Mellark sat beside none other than Annie Cresta. "Annie" Finnick mutters desperately making his way closer to the screen.

Katniss's eyes flickered over to Finnick and it started to transform into a contest. She quickly made her way closer to the television as well, watching anxiously and scanned Peeta's face for any hurt, or any reflection of agony and torture. There was a simple smile upon his face.

"Welcome back Peeta… and Annie we haven't seen you in a while" Ceaser says.

"I bet you thought you've done the last interview with me Ceaser" Peeta smiles. Katniss smiles as well, although it may have been crazy but at least he was alright. At least he seemed alright.

"I confess I did. And I certainly didn't expect Miss Odair joining us either" Ceaser chuckles, looking over to Annie who sat still and watched the camera with no expression or maybe it was just hard to read. "Me either" Annie whispers with a hint of hurt in her voice, frantically playing around with her hands, flexing her wrists.

"Now your plan, didn't exactly… follow out. Did it now?" Ceaser asks turning his attention back to Peeta.

Peeta chuckles, resting his hands against the arm rests trying to ignore Annie's constant fidgeting. "It was simple" Peeta nods slowly.

"Sacrifice myself for Katniss and the baby. But now…" he trails off. "She lost the baby"

"I'm sorry to hear that Peeta" Ceaser shakes his head and looked down at the floor.

Peeta continues, "In the arena it's much more than the viewer's think. You could find your best friend in there, or even your _lover_. But no matter how it turns out, one of you are going to die. Then you start to appreciate the small things that arena. The pink the skies, hot sand, even the monsters. As bad as it makes you feel you're going to have to kill people in that arena. People who have lives, who have families and friends. And you're a tribute thrown into a place where you're forced to torture…"

Peeta explains then stops to look over to Annie who's fiddling had gotten worse and her breathing has started pace quicker.

"It costs you everything" Peeta says finally staring down at his polished shoes.

"It costs you your life" Ceaser nods as if he understood.

"No" Peeta says and shakes his head. "It costs you everything you are"

"_Everything you are" _Ceaser repeats quietly.

"Anything to add, Annie? Anything you want to say to Finnick" Ceaser asks.

Finnick leans forward into the television more, if that's even possible.

It takes time for Annie to realise that Ceaser was speaking to her. "Yeah" she says quietly, skimming a hand through her ginger waves. Annie looks into the camera and her hands shake as she swallows "Finnick, I love you" Annie says then looks in to her lap.

A pang of jealously hits Katniss, it was quite strange really.

"They're going to bomb District Eight! You have to go! Run!" she yells as Peeta's hand flies onto her mouth and the television buzzes into a quick blur.

"Annie!" Finnick yells, knowing they were going to hurt her.

"Finnick, relax!" Johanna rushes over to comfort him and he only pushes her away.

People in the room started to panic. Finnick and Katniss were pulled away into another room. It was Haymitch who had escorted them away from the drama. "Hi there, sweetheart" Haymitch smiles at Katniss. Katniss wanted to slap him, but it obviously wasn't the right moment. She hasn't seen him in days, the particular time where she dragged her nails into his bare flesh. There were still marks across his face and neck and she couldn't help but feel just a little guilty.

Finnick was pacing across the room, and started to mutter crazy and strange things. "Finnick, it'll be okay" Katniss says quietly.

"You don't understand" Finnick mutters under his breath among the other strange sentences. "I actually love her!" he yells turning to face Katniss, obvious anger and hurt flashing through his eyes.

Katniss swallowed and looked down at her feet. So that's who Finnick Odair loved, not his fancy string of lovers back in the Capitol. But a poor mad girl back at home. Not Johanna Mason. Not even Katniss Everdeen. Maybe he did but no one could tell.

"She's right Odair" Haymitch sighed, leaning against the wall. "We're getting her out"

"W-what about Peeta?" Katniss asks desperately. Haymitch sighs and shakes his head, "Peeta is a little harder to get out. He stays with President Snow. He is important to them Katniss"

Katniss turns oblivious. _What if they kill him?! Or worse, torture him for stuff he doesn't even know about?!_

"I have to talk to Plutarch" Haymitch says quietly and exits the room, just about fed up with the commotions of Katniss and Finnick.

Finnick has his head in his hands, muttering some more things over and over. Some things Katniss couldn't make out. Others she could comprehend clearly. "Finnick" Katniss coos softly, coming over to comfort him.

He looks up and stops muttering, but breathes heavily. Katniss stands close to him, and blushes slightly not meaning to stand too close. "Annie will be alright"

"Yeah" he nods trying to convince himself. "But are you?" he asks. At first Katniss is confused then she nods herself, "Yeah, thanks"

Finnick studies her face, and then reaches for her hand. His hands her warm while hers were cold, and he slowly caresses his thumb over her palm. His touch was warm and provided Katniss more flames.

"Kiss me" Katniss whispered


	3. Gale and Finnick

Finnick brings Katniss's hand to his lips and softly kisses just below her wrist. He pulls back and smirks maliciously tilting his head down.

Katniss revokes her hand and hid it behind her back. Finnick was so _difficult_.

"I'm sure Gale would know a lot about kissing you. Why don't you ask him?" Finnick whispers leaning forward and Katniss attempted to back away only to be pulled right in again.

"Maybe I should" Katniss frowns harshly, withdrawing back.

"Oh, little miss Girl on Fire, you think you're oh so big don't you?" Finnick plasters the lingering smirk onto his masculine features. "You do." Finnick says when he receives no reply, leaning in slowly slightly brushing his lips against hers. Katniss's breathing slightly increases, blood rushing to her cheeks dramatically. Finnick was obviously trying to forget about Annie.

"We can keep this our little secret" he whispers in his deep seductive voice, the one he used the first time they met. Katniss opens her mouth to disagree, when Finnick places his finger against her lips, "Shh" he smirks and stands back completely.

That's when Gale walks in the room.

"Am I interrupting?" Gale smiles slightly, almost sarcastically.

"No" Katniss laughs then nervously side glances over to Finnick who looked somewhat smug, and that's when Katniss remembered her words. _Maybe I should_.

"Hey Gale…" says Katniss as she started to walk over to him. "Hey? Uh…" Gale stutters, confused. Katniss wraps her arms around his neck and rose to her toes, meeting her lips with his. Gale must've been surprised because he didn't do anything for a while, until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Their lips moved in sync together, Katniss adding a few dramatic moans here and there. She finally pulled back and smirked up at him then turned over to Finnick who actually looked like he was astonished.

"Gentlemen and … Finnick" Katniss smirked and turned around to strut out of the room.

"Um…" Gale said, trying not to smile as he watched her leave the room.

Finnick frowned with overcome jealousy towards Gale, "Well, you two are incredibly close for _cousins_" he says flickering his attention over to his as he leaned against the wall.

"Cousins? What do you –" Gale started with a sceptical expression upon his face.

"Oh…" he mutters. "Wait, how do you know about it?"

"Let's just say the Capitol and I were very close" Finnick answers with a short nod. "Closer than anyone else"

"So, what are you going to do know Odair?" Gale asked almost with a hint of humour. "Tell Haymitch? Because you tend to say a lot of things behind Katniss's back from what I've heard" Gale smirks.

"I'm not so sure if you get it, coal face" Finnick laughs. "I helped her survive, while you stood and watched. There was nothing you could do"

"Obviously" Gale tilts his head taking a step forward. After a few moments of silence, "You like her don't you?" Gale asks curiously.

"Obviously" Finnick mocks then rolls his eyes. "No, I love Annie"

"Yeah, and I love the Capitol" Gale shakes his head, not believing his lies. "Would you be so strong, if I did this? – " Gale raises his fists and brings his force close to Finnick's face.

Finnick only locks his clenched fist in his hand, chuckling. "Careful Lover boy, you're dealing with a tribute"

Gale removes his fist and turns to walk out of the room, "Don't you worry," Gale starts threateningly. "I'll find out what you're hiding"

"Not the first time I've heard that before" Finnick replies as he leaves the room.


	4. Prepare

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not much, but I'm working on it. It's really hard to write about this area since I cannot find my Mockingjay book and it's all based on memory of timeline. So what do you think? Review for advice!**

The following day, the group had rejoiced for the alleged **important**__meeting that Plutarch had gathered them for. Annie Cresta had already been a big help by warning them all of future destiny for District Eight. Did the Capitol already know that they were travelling to District Eight? How did Annie know? And what of Peeta?

Similar questions whirred through Katniss's petty mind as she struggled to stand upright back in the meeting room where her four fellow victors and Gale stood. Not only Plutarch, but Haymitch who was accompanied by some alcohol, Katniss's prep team, Effie and an unknown woman who looked just as old as Mags stood by them.

Mags. Poor old Mags.  
Katniss held tightly onto a nearby object to maintain her cautious balance.

"Well," Plutarch sighed and dug his hands into his pocket as he stared down at the floor. "Let me introduce you four to your new President, President Coin" he quickly introduced and gestured to the old women who had pale white skin and surprisingly long silver hair. President Coin gazed at them all with narrowed eyes as if she was sizing them all up to see who the best was.

Her eyes flickered at Katniss for a moment the rolled away.

Plutarch continued, almost desperate to work things out "Katniss, you will be leading the first propaganda shot after we get the footage of you all in District Eight assisted by Johanna and Finnick". Katniss's heart dropped, Finnick had been playing with her mind for too long and she wished they could just be acquaintances or friends at the most. Now every time she heard his name, it was like disaster had struck.

"Beetee, you're assigned with Gale in the weaponry stronghold." They both nodded having no problems with that whatsoever. Whereas the group of three exchanged a few nasty and uh, seductive glances.

"How are we supposed to fight off the Capitol in tee shirts and slacks?" Johanna questioned tugging on to her flimsy pants with a quizzical expression.

"You're not" Plutarch answered with a sigh, rubbing a spot just above his right eyebrow. "Wait, whoa. So we're going nude?" Johanna asked with a frown and folding her arms across her chest. "I like that idea" Finnick commented with a smirk, glancing Katniss's way. Katniss scowled back at him.

"What? No, before Cinna died we obviously planned beforehand outfits for you all. And of course weapons" Plutarch quickly said, making sure the group didn't get the wrong idea.

_Cinna knew he was going to die? Why would he plan before? So that means, they had this plan for longer than I expected._

"Thank you" Johanna nodded with a sigh of relief and started to fan herself, the room suddenly getting more humid.

Haymitch propped his liquor down at the table and summoned Effie into a room, they returned with polished wooden boxes that was boarded with golden linings and a small locket.

Effie placed single wooden box at the table and sighed, sniffling as if she was trying not to cry. "These are the designs that _Cinna_ created for you" Effie had announced and unlocked the first box with her signature withering hands and pulled out a set of a feminine black uniform.

The sleeveless coat was accessorised with zips and various pockets, made of protective leather and a golden Mockingjay pin was slightly tucked under the leather gloves. A strange flexible material was for the skin suit paired with dark combat boots. There were red and gold accents on the sides of skin suit and buckles on the coat. It was one of the best designs Cinna had made yet.

"For Katniss and Johanna" Effie whispered and set the uniform back into the depths of the box. Then she pulled out a similar uniform for Finnick, but instead of the skin suit he had a pair of dark trousers. "And Finnick"

"You will all be styled by Katniss's styling team for the live propos" Effie told the three, receiving depressed moans from Johanna and Finnick who didn't quite like the idea of being 'bedazzled'. Katniss didn't either but she actually liked her styling team, even if they were from the Capitol. They were just as human as everyone else, even though they didn't look like it sometimes.

Haymitch unlocked his boxes and pulled out two weapons, bows and arrows, and something that took the form of a trident. "Katniss," Haymitch said and quickly glared at her, not so forgiving after she attacked him a few days ago. "Beetee has already designed a bow for you" he advised her with a following nod from Beetee. The bow was made of black wood and sounded as if it were humming, and the arrows were made of silver rods and accented with red steel.

Haymitch quickly explained how her weapon works and what it is capable of, which she thanked Beetee for afterwards. After Haymitch had presented Finnick's weapon, Johanna seemed anxious and a little angry, "Do I have a weapon?" Johanna asked with a small frown askew to her features. "Relax, we're still working on that sweetheart" Haymitch sighed. "But for now, you've just got some knives" he assured her with a smirk.

Johanna raised a brow and pretended to be okay with it even though she obviously wasn't.

"Okay, great. When are we leaving?" Finnick asked casually. "In two hours" Plutarch answered and everyone was a little taken aback since they would have expected it to be in a few days. "I advise you all to change and get ready" Plutarch advised them all, and he just walked out of the room with people following behind.

Johanna, Gale, Beetee and everyone else had left to prepare for the mission while Katniss and Finnick stood behind.

Katniss turned to Finnick before leaving, "Good luck Finnick, you're going to need it. Let's see how you'll survive in the real world"


End file.
